


Incisors, Canines, Molars

by BadFicOnly (truthinadvertising)



Series: Goretober [5]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Gen, Mouth trauma, Suspense, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/BadFicOnly
Summary: Harrowhark is persued and she has to use what bone she can get.Goretober Prompt: TeethBad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Pulling Teeth, Blood From the Mouth
Series: Goretober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144754
Kudos: 1





	Incisors, Canines, Molars

Harrowhark ran. She didn't know what she was running from, she hadn't seen it. Teacher had told her the basement research facility was dangerous, that there were things down here just waiting to kill her, but she hadn't banked on coming across one so soon. She had been in the lab when the lights suddenly cut out and pounding footsteps had sounded down the hall. She didn't wait to see what it had been, she simply ran away. 

It was only now, as she was skidding into the atrium that she realized she had no bone on her. She had used up all the chips in her pockets and the studs in her ears sending constructs into the sealed room in the lab only to have them busted apart again by whatever was in there. 

Harrow felt naked without any osseous matter on her person. She was a bone magician, she always had her chosen medium on her but she just hadn't had time to collect more bone fragments before she was forced to abandon her work. She couldn't remember the last time she had been without a knuckle or a shard of the patella or a tooth. 

Wait. A tooth. 

Harrow could hear the creature gaining on her. She heard the sound of rending metal as whatever it was gouged the walls as it hurried after her. Aside from the tramp of its feet, she heard a banging sound, like it was swinging a massive tail behind it. Harrow had to find somewhere to hide and quick. 

From the atrium, she hurried down the corridor that read "mortuary". She was sure she could find what she needed there. She sprinted down the hallway and wrenched open the door, slamming it shut behind her and locking it. Of course, this place was thousands of years old and there were no bodies in here. No bone for her to scavenge to protect herself. 

She still heard the monster. It was still chasing her. Panic bubbled up in her throat and she looked wildly around, she knew what she had to do. She dug through a drawer labeled "instruments" and pulled out what she needed. A pair of pliers. 

The thing chasing her was in the Mortuary hallway now, she could tell. She whimpered, terrified without anything to protect herself, with no weapon on hand. She gripped the pliers tightly and squirreled herself away into the corner of the room. Her hands were shaking, she needed bones and she needed them now. The monstrosity was at the heavy door of the Mortuary now and it hit the door with a shudder that rocked the whole room. 

She didn't have any more time to waste. Harrowhark steeled herself and brought the pliers up to her mouth. She screwed her eyes shut as she clamped the tines around her left central incisor. She tugged on it lightly, nothing happened except the grating feeling of metal on bone. But then the thing in the hallway slammed into the door again and she  _ yanked _ . 

She cried out involuntarily as she pulled her tooth out by the root. All of a sudden her mouth filled with blood and pain shot through her jaw. She teared up, spitting a gob of blood out onto the floor. Her tongue ran gently over the hole in her gums, feeling the ragged edges of the thin tissue where her incisor had been just a moment ago. 

But she didn't have time to register the throbbing, intense pain, or deal with the blood. The creature was still pounding on the door and she could see the hinges buckling. She needed more teeth. 

She tossed the incisor on the floor and up popped a fully formed skeleton to stand in her defense while she pirated bone from the only source she had, herself. 

Harrow didn't cower this time and ripped her right incisor out like pulling off a bandage. She screamed, she couldn't help it. More blood poured into her mouth and she was forced to spit it out of risk choking on it. Her entire head pulsated as the aftershocks of her self mutilation rocked her. All she could taste was hot copper and yet she still couldn't stop. 

Another toss and another skeleton was formed to protect her. Her hands shook as she raised the pliers again, her eyes watered as she removed a canine with another scream. Another skeleton. And the door was about to burst open. She didn't have time to make anymore. She was lightheaded and bleeding badly everything hurt and her vision swam. Harrow felt like she was going to pass out. She knew she probably only had enough stamina to get out one more tooth and in truth, that was all she had time for before the monster broke into the Mortuary. 

She needed protection for her body and that meant she needed something more robust than an incisor or a canine. She needed one of the secondary molars from the back of her mouth. Blood poured out of her mouth as she opened wide to accommodate the tool. It spilled hot over her chin and down her neck. The air stung against the frayed holes in her sensitive gums. 

Chocking on blood and metal Harrow managed to get the jaws of the pliers around the tooth she wanted. The angle was awkward and she found it hard to hold on And it hurt so much. She was in so much pain, the pain had traveled from her mouth and head into her ears where she felt an acute stabbing pain in her inner ear that made her want to drop the pliers and slap her hands over her ears and curl into a ball on the floor. 

But a huge crash against the door that sent one of the blots flying stiffened her resolve. A quick prayer to the Locked Tomb for strength and she pulled, she felt like she could feel the individual fibers of the root snapping as she pulled the tooth from her jaw. Tears were streaming down her face just like the blood running down the back of her throat. 

But she didn't have time to nurse her injuries. She had just enough time to throw the tooth on the floor and conjure a thick cocoon of bone and enamel around her before the door crashed open and hit the floor. She felt her skeletons ready themselves even if she couldn't see them as she sagged against the inside of the bone she had immured herself within. 

She didn't hear the creature come into the room. She didn't hear her skeletons engage the beast. The bone walls didn't come crashing down around her like she half expected them too. Whatever had been chasing her seemed to be still. The adrenaline coursed through her body as she waited but after a moment the pain was too great even for the hormone to dull. She felt her head get heavy and her eyes start to swim. Her legs gave out from under her and she slumped to the floor inside her protective shell. She couldn't even hear around her anymore the blood pounding her hear ears was so loud and the taste of fresh blood was so pungent in her mouth.

Harrow passed out in the bone without knowledge of the intention of the thing that had been chasing her. She passed out without being able to regrow her teeth. She passed out hoping at the very least she wouldn't choke to death on her own blood. 


End file.
